Rebuild Cold As You
by kittyFox
Summary: Songfic about what Sakura thinks when Sasuke returns. I hadn't seen a songfic for Cold As You by Taylor Swift yet and it just seemed to fit. Second chapter now up. I couldn't find a song to fit but this will do. enjoy
1. he

"Sakura

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto came running up to me. Thinking something was wrong I dropped my patients' charts and ran towards his voice.

"Naruto." I panted when I found him screaming from the lobby. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's back." He smiled that idiotic smile not even noticing how those two words killed me inside.

"Is he?" was all I could say as Naruto dragged me to the Hokage's office. I had just gotten my life back on track.

Tsunade was flipping through Uchiha Sasuke's file when we arrived in her office.

"Sasuke…" I breathed as he came into view. I couldn't help but feel that little bit of emotion swell in my chest. That emotion I had hoped I squashed earlier in life.

He turned to look at us and gave a little nod before focusing on his file sifting though the hokage's hands.

_**You have a way of coming easily to me.**_

His way of saying "I know your there, now leave me in peace."

_**  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.**_

Lucky me he squashed that feeling. Now the only feeling I have is a cold recognition of my surroundings.

"Heh. That's our Sasuke-teme, right Sakura-Chan?"

_**So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
**_

The sound of skin hitting skin resonated through the room. Sasuke's cheek a little pink.

_**And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.  
**_

He turns his black emotionless eyes slowly toward mine. I know they are watering.

"You're annoying."

I still only feel cold.

_**  
Oh, what a shame.  
**_

I left in a whirl of black smoke vaguely hearing Naruto say "I'm surprised that's all he got."

My quick exit left me standing in the rain in front of my blossomless sakura tree. The only one that hadn't bloomed since I realized he wasn't coming back.

_**What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
**_

I had moved on. I had made something of myself. I had almost literally picked myself up and dusted myself off to find a better me.

Today was supposed to be a good day. Bright and sunny.

The rain soaking through my white lab coat wasn't any help either.

_**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
**_

I will let the sky cry for me because I cannot cry for him anymore.

I can feel him watching me.

Just standing there.

He won't say anything, I know. Naruto forced him to come after me.

_**And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
**_

I turn from my beloved companion. My only companion of misery.

_**  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
**_

I can see him through the pouring rain. He threw up his defenses when I met his eyes.

_**And I stood there lovin' you and WISHED them all away.**_

Why can't he just open up. Why can't he just let me in?

I walk past him, knowing he will not follow.

_**And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.**_

I can imagine what he will say in future years when he's accepted again.

"Hey man, you ever have a girl so in love with you it was pathetic?" someone will ask.

"Yea…there was this one girl…annoying."

**_Oh, what a shame._**

The rain falls harder on my retreating form.

It seems I have become dramatic.

**_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._**

It had been such a lovely morning too.

_**So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.**_

I bet he's almost home now. With his lonely, gray walls. I wonder if he will notice the light blue designs I painted on them.

A less dreary home would make him happy when he got back I thought.

**_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._**

I entered my apartment. I had never really been so undecided as to enter my own home.

_**You never did give a damn thing, honey.**_

I remember when he left me on that stone cold bench.

**_But I cried, cried for you._**

The tears that had flown from my eyes then have been long washed away with others.

**_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you._**

Maybe it was a good thing you didn't let me come.

**_(Died for you)_**

It probably would have been a waste of my life.

**_Oh, what a shame._**

The day had been so promising. My first date with Kiba this morning had been wonderful.

**_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._**

I had almost forgotten about him.

I had almost moved on.

A knock on my door interrupted my brooding.

**_Every smile you fake is so condescending._**

I answered the door to reveal Naruto and Sasuke.

He was smirking with no emotion.

"Sakur…a."

I slammed the door.

I'll have to apologize to Naruto later.

**_Counted all the scars you made._**

I will just have to treat my torn heart and move on.

Again.

**_Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._**

One day at a time.

We will have to see where this rebuilding takes me this time.


	2. I want it back

I Want it Back

Home isn't home without her smiling face. I'm tempted to break my emotionless façade. I miss that smile so much.

I miss the annoying way my name rolls beautifully off her tongue.

I miss the beautiful pink hair and the expressions jumping from her emerald eyes.

She still won't talk to me.

I see her with Kiba or Shikamaru and I can feel my sharingan activate.

Jealousy had never been a part of my life until her.

"You know, Sasuke." Naruto said following my red gaze. "You still have a chance with her."

"Hn." If only it was that simple.

"Oh get off it, Teme." Naruto growled at me. "I've havn't seen her so dispassionate since you left her on that bench."

"You learning new words, dobe?" That would be wonderful if I could get her to love me again. An impossible dream.

He shook his head at me. "You really need to crack that mask you made and go after her. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee are still running after her like no tomorrow."

I growled and stood. They cannot have her, she is MINE.

A startled Naruto stared after me.

"Did he just say 'mine'?"

A smirk lit Naruto's face, "About time you've fallen, Teme."

* * *

Who is this man attacking Kiba, surely it's not Sasuke.

Sasuke wouldn't attack anyone, his probation wouldn't let him.

A flash of sharingan. Yep definitely Sasuke, what in the world is he doing?

Sudden arms around my waist and a nose nuzzling my neck made my thoughts freeze.

Kiba stared at me from a few feet away. But if it's not Kiba, it must be…

"Sasuke…?" My eyes wide, heart racing. So much for being over him.

"Mine." He hissed out. "Sakura you are MINE."

A growl reverberated from his throat as he bit into my shoulder, his chakra pooling into me.

"…Sasuke…" his tounge swirled over the wound he inflicted sending an involuntary shudder of pleasure down my spine.

"hmm?" he replied lazily

"…what..the..hell?" I was getting dizzy from the chakra transfer.

"Isn't it obvious Sa-ku-ra." He purred against my neck, licking my earlobe. "I love you."

I don't know whether it was from his words or the chakra but all I knew after that was darkness.


End file.
